L's Secret
by animeloverani
Summary: Ryuzaki happens to have a secret no one else other that Watary knows about. He has a little sister, and her name is Riku. What happens when she's discovered, will it put her life at risk during the kira case?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I may not be good at this, but please, DON'T POINT IT OUT!! I ALREADY KNOW I SUCK!! Now, i just happen to have an odd dream and felt like writing a story, ok? I don't own Death Note, although if i did, Light and Ryu-chan would have stayed friends, and Light would have never killed him. I told my friend about my dream, and said that I should try writing a stroy about it. She said that it was a sigh for me to do so. SO KEEP YOUR RUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! I GET TEASED AND PICKED ON ENOUGH AT SCHOOL!! And I'm in Jr. High!! Well, not much else to say i guess... well, please be nice with your comments. R&R please and thank you! Like i said, this is from a dream i had...three times... So I'm taking my Friend's advise and making it into a story! Oh, and i don't know how to add chapters...great! Someone help me!! Ok, i added and fixed it, so please, sorry if you have to read over, it's not that big of a deal.

* * *

**chapter 1**

It's been a long day for Light and Ryuuzaki. They've been chained for about a few weeks now. "Ryuuzaki, it's late." Light complained, "Why don't we go to sleep and continue in the morning?" Ryuuzaki was looking at the computer screen, thinking of something when Light snapped him out of it by asking the question. He turned to to a sleepy Light.

"Ok Light-kun. we can turn in for the day." Ryuuzaki said. He and Light got up and walked down the hall to their shared room. "Ryuuzaki, you really shouldn't stay up so late." Light said as he crawled into bed. Ryuzaki sat on a chair on his side and pulled out a laptop. "I'm ok Light-kun. But you can sleep if you want, I'm just gonna run though this data once more." Ryuuzaki said turning the laptop on. Light shook his head slightly, "Fine, but no complaining when we have to get up early." With that Light lied down and tried to sleep.

Ryuuzaki was up most of the night night looking over data. He found new information in the laptop's database. S_he's been woking hard._He thought. A picture of his little sister came to mind as he looked over the extra data she put in his labtop. Riku was a girl who also lived at Wammy's House. Ryuuzaki met her there. Although she is very smart, she never liked being there. She's about 13-years-old now, but was very young when she was introduced to Wammy's House. She was often teased, and other children said that it was impossible for her to become L. Riku didn't care about being L, the police foce, or solving the difficult puzzles presented to her. She just worked diligently, happy to have a kind of home. Eventualy, Ryuuzaki began to help her. She began to enjoy the puzzles given to her more than usual. Riku unintentionally began to cling to Ryuuzaki for support. Riyuzaki helped her and when he became L, Riku followed after him. She stays near him and helps with almost all the cases in secret. She thinks of it, as 'L's secret helper'. It suits quiet well. She usually just designs the security codes for the computer systems, making them almost unhackable. Ryuuzaki is the only one who knows the secrets to hacking the codes she makes. Riku also goes out and gathers extra data to use for cases. She often analyzes it on her laptop, then will transfer it all to the main computer and Ryuzaki's labtop so that the data she uncovered can be used.

It was initualy Ryuuzaki's idea to keep her secret. It's rare that anyone Ryuuzaki works with ever meets her. It usualy happens under special conditions, or if she's found.

Ryuuzaki looked over Riku's gathered data. "Nnnyynnn..." He looks up, and sees Light move in his sleep. Light roled onto his back and raised his arms above his head, revealing part of his stomach. Ryuuzaki giggled slightly. _I wonder what he's dreaming about? Oh well, I better get some sleep too. _Ryuzaki closed his laptop, and put it back on his side table. Then he climbed into bed next to the unconscious Light, and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

It wasn't too long after Ryuuzaki had become comfortable that he heard yelling down the hall. "Let me go!! I don't want that monster to get me!!" came a frightened, little girls voice. "We finaly caught you! And what are you talking about?!" came Matsuda's voice also. Ryuuzaki recognized the voice all to well. "What's going on so early in the morning?" Light asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. Before giving an answer, Ryuuzaki dragged Light out of bed and down the hall as fast as he could move. "Ryuuzaki! What's going on!?" Light asked again as he struggled to keep up. _Shit! Iknew i should have sheck on her using the camras in her room!!_ Ryuuzaki thought. As they moved, the girls cries could be heard clearer. Ryuuzaki began to worry. Finally they reached the room in which the voices could be heard. They walked in, Ryuuzaki being in a rush.

When they entered, Iziouwa was holding a little girl, about 12-13-years-old. she was thrashing about crying her eyes out, her silver hair was scatered everywhere on her head and face. Ryuuzaki rushed up to her, dragging Light with him. "Let her go." He said. Iziouwa looked confused at Matsuda, but listened none the less. The girl jumped up quickly and ran to Ryuuzaki. "Ryu-chan!! I'm scard Ryu-chan!!" Everyone looked at Ryuuzaki, waiting for him to explain. _Shit... guess I have no choice now..._

* * *

Sucky right? Well please R&R. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, i got one review from a friend, and another read it at my house, and liked it. So here's chapter 2...I's like for you to R&R. Thanks again for reading it. although i feel like a complete idiot...

* * *

Riku buried her head into Ryuuzaki's chest. Ryuuzaki mentaly cursed himself for not checking on his sister with the camera implanted in her room. "Ryuuzaki, who is this girl? I didn't know she was living here either." Light comented. Ryuuzaki looked around, and saw Riku's bookshelf on the ground, with a pile of books scatered thoughout the room. The room was messier than usual as well. "Riku, what happened in here?" Ryuuzaki asked, wanted to know why his sister was crying before saying anything. She blushed lightly and mumbled, "I was trying to get a book, and my shelf fell ontop of me. I ended up screaming, and those two heard me and found me in here..." Riku then pointed at Matsuda and Izouwa.

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "So, you fell and hurt yourself, then Matsuda and Izouwa found you in here." Riku nodded shyly not letting go of Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki, who is this girl?!" Light asked getting annoyed with being ignored. Riku winced, she had a fear of stranger after what had happened when she was young. Ryuuzaki gently pat her back. "This is my little sister Riku." Everyone's mouths droped open from shock. "Say hello Ri-chan." Ryuuzaki gently turned her around to face the others. Light was infront of them as well. Riku was blushing, but bowed slightly. "My name is Riku. It's nice to meet you all!!" She spoke quickly to get it over with.

" Hi! I'm Matsuda!" He extended his hand and shook with Riku. Izouwa stayed silent looking at her. Ryuuzaki looked at Light. "Riku this is my friend, Light Yagami." Riku jumped at the word friend. Ryuuzaki's never had a friend before. Riku smiled wildly, and jumped onto Light. "It's nice to meet you Light-kun! Any friend of Ryu-chan's is a friend of mine!" Light was starteled, but caught her none the less. "O-ok..." Matsuda and Izouwa left the room. Ryuuzaki and Light stayed and helped Riku clean up her books. "What where you looking for that made this fall over?" Light asked. Riku was putting some mangas away on the lower shelf. "I found a worn black book iId never seen, and when I touched it, a monster apeared! I was so scard!!" Ryuuzaki and Light both looked at her. "Where is this book now Ri-chan?" Ryuzaki asked holding her by the shoulders. Riku pointed to a small stack of books. " It's under there. I'm not touching it again!" Riku furiously shook her head back and forth.

Ryuuzaki nodded and walked over to the stack with Light. When they went though the pile, they saw a small black notebook under the last one. Light lifted it up and they both froze in fear. It was the Death Note... "Riku... Do you know what this is...?" Riku shook her head no. Ryuuzaki patted her haed. "Good. I'm gonna take it. Ok?" Riku nodded again, and placed the last of her mangas and boks on her shelf.

Just as Ryuuzaki and Light left, Riku ran out after them. "Ryu-chan!! What is it?!" Ryuzaki and Light turned around. "...The Death Note..." Light said. Riku froze in place..." Then what's that monster...?" "A shinigami named Ryuk." Riku nodded slowly to Light. "He won't hurt me will he?" She asked as she walked up to the two. Ryuuzaki shook his head. "No Riku. But he does love apples." Light said. Riku formed a smile. "I love apples too! I didn's know shinigamis could like apples!" Riku said, she turned and ran back to her room.

Light and Ryuuzaki then returned to their room. " Hey, why does she have such a large room? Riku had two side tables, desk, and like four book shelves." Light asked. Ryuuzaki laughed slightly. "I usualy share a room with her. So one of those side tables and desk is mine. The book shelves are her's. She loves to read and write. Oh! And she's a very good artist! You'll have to look at some of her works soon." Ryuuzaki said. Light nodded and pulled out his laptop as well. Ryuuzaki sat dow next to Light on the bed and turned his on. He went to camra mode and a video of his sister came to the screen. "What's this Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki stared at the screen as he saw his sister pull out a sketchbook, and walk over to her dest to get her pencils, eraser, and outlining pens. Then she moved to her bed, where she pushed the play button on her CD player and lied on her belly, and started to draw. "This is a camra I put in our room. I won't be able to share a room with her forever, but she has nightmares. So i have to keep and eye on her, this is the easiest way to do so without others knowing." Ryuuzaki said as he started to hear his sister start singing along to the music.

She had put on her Lincon Park CD and was singing to "Numb", one of her alltime favorite songs. Ryuuzaki could hear Riku loud and clear. After hearing her sing so many times, he knew what was to come. She would soon get up and dance like no one was watching and singing as loud as her timid, little voice would alow.

_"I'm tierd of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what your expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes..._

_Caught in the undertow, caught in the undertow..._

_Every step that i take is another mistake to you..._

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow..."_

Riku got off the bed and began danceing about her room.

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_become so numb, so much more aware_

_By becomeing this all i want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_'cause everything you thought i would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, caught in the undertow_

_Every step that i take is anothe mistake to you_

_caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_and every second i waste is more than i can take!"_

Riku was starting to cry as she sang and danced about. Ryuzuaki worked to keep himself from draging Light back there just to comfort her.

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_become so numb, so much more aware_

_By becomeing this all i want to do_

_Is be more , and be less like you_

_and I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disapointed in you_

_I've become so numb, i can't feel you there_

_become so numb, so much more aware_

_by becomething this all i want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I'm tierd of being what you want me to be..._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_I'm tierd of being what you want me to be..."_

Riku collapsed onto the bed panting, and in tears. The CD continued to play, but Riku only sang quietly to the rest of them. Ryuuzaki kep the camra up, but looked over other work with Ligh while listening to his sister's quiet sobs. He very much wanted to go comforty her, but with being chained to Light he couldn't. Then it hit him, _What will happen to Riku if something happens to me!?_ Ryuzaki looked at Light. He was looking over some data on his laptop. "Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said. Light looked at him. "Yes Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki looked back at his siter, as she drew silently. "If something happens to me... Will you take care of Ri-chan for me...?" Light looked stuned by the question. He finaly spoke. "Why me Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki thought hard on how to word it..._ I can't just stait out tell him that she doesn't trust many people because of what happened to her now can I! Ri-chan would be devistated!_ " Ri-chan doesn't trust many Light-kun. She trust you because you're my only friend. So I know that she'd be ok with you." He answered.

Light though for a moment. "I'd have to know more Ryuuzaki. It's not like I can just bring a little girl home without a solid reason for Misa and my mom." Ryuuzaki nodded, but mentaly cused._ Shit. I'd hoped that I wouldn't have to tell anyone! Well...as long as Light keeps it secret..._ "Ryuuzaki...?" Ryuuzaki turned to face Light. "You can't tell anyone about this..." Ligh could tell that Ryuuzaki was being very seriouse about this, meaning it was deathly secret. Light nodded. Ryuuzaki took a deap breath, trying ot find a way to explain tp Light in the simpelest way, without revealing much...

"Well... You see, Riku has a kind of fear of men... When it was almost her 11 birthday, she was kidnapped on her way back from school." Light nodded, telling him to elaborate. Ryuuzaki bit his thumb nail. "...Well ... The man that took her... He..." Ryuuzaki couldn't say it. Riku doens't want to remember and niether does he. " Go on Ryuuzaki. Why can't just anyone take care of her? Why does it have to be?" Ryuuzaki closed his eyes and blurted out what was so hard to say, "Themanthattookheronherwayfromschoolrapedherandshe'sbeenafraidofmenotherthanmeandwatarysince!!" He opened his eyes and saw Light's shoked face...

_She wasn't even 11 yet...And some guy raped her!!_ Light couldn't believe what he had heard... But there was Ryuuzaki, still looking at him, hopeing he wouldn't have to say more. _If she only trust me, then I guess I have no choice..._ " I'll do it Ryuuzaki. If anything happens. I'll take care of Riku." Light said. Ryuuzaki brightened up, and just as he did, Riku had started to sing to a new CD. She was happily singing "Sakura Kiss". Which made Ryuzaki smile even more.

* * *

Ok people, I like Lincon Park, and Ouran Host Club, ok? Got that? Now, well... R&R, tell me what you think. i'll try to figuire out the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I think i got my mind strait enough to write., not. I'm sick... It may not be perfect and it's taken my a while because my Jr. High teachers are giving lots of work. So it's their fault! not mine! i'm already doing as much work ahead of time as humany, or at least anime/manga freakishly as possible! I already finished a report that isn't due till next Monday! See what I try to do for you poeople!! deep breath sorry...i lost it...

* * *

It's another day of work for Light and Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki was looking over some data on his laptop again. "Ryuuzaki, what you told me last night... It isn't true is it?" Light asked looking at the oldwer man. Ryuuzaki turned to him. "Of corse it was true. I wouldmn't lie when it comes to Riku." Just as Ryuuzaki said this, Riku walked in with a tray of coffee and sweets. " Imade you your favorite Ryu-chan. I made you some coffee as well Light-kun." Riku placed the sweets and coffee down. adn turned to everyone else. "If there's nothing more, I'll be going back to my room." she lightly bowed and left the room to her own.

"Such kind manners. She learned them from her brother right Ryuzaki?" Watari asked. Everyone turned to Ryuuzaki for the answer. "Yes, she learned them from her blood brother. Before she entered Wammy's house... Aparently her brother had been raising her, but died in an accident. Her parents didn't want her, so they sent her to the orphanage." Ryuuzaki was stiring his coffee slowly. "...Is that true Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked. Ryuuzaki only noded as he brought up the video of Riku's room. She was putting a disk into her CD player and sitting at her desk to draw.

"Ryuuzaki, hoiw do you know that?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki thought for a moment and turned to Light. "She told me herself. After I got her to open up more." Evertone froze as they head an angelic voice sinmging. They turned to the video screen of Riku and saw it was her.

"kokoro, kizuna kieteshimau keredo  
koko ni ita koto kesshite yuru ga nai  
itami, kioku kieteshimau keredo  
mamoritai negai wa nokoru kibou ni natte

ishi ga suna ni kaeru you ni mizu ga sora ni kaeru you ni  
sadamerareta setsuri na no deshou

nakanaide nakanaide tada shizuka na kimochi de  
yawaraka na hikari ni natte yasashiku tsutsumimashou  
kitto mitsumeteimasu  
aisuru sekai wo sono naka no anata wo

yorokobi, kanashimi kieteshimau keredo  
anata to kawashita egao sore wa shinjitsu  
itami, kioku kieteshimau keredo  
mamoritai negai wa nokoru kibou ni natte

todoke kibou ni natte"

Everyone was smiling at the the girl with the angelic voice on the screen. "She look like a tv star." Matsuda said. Ryuuzaki nodded. "I'm surpised she's not. Aparently her brother had been working to get her on TV before his death. She's youing, but an angelic voice plus a cute face equels the greatest singer." Ryuuzaki watched as Riku hummed to the next song as she drew on her sketch pad.

"She's better that Misa. I'll give her that." Light said. Ryuuzaki turned to Light. "Is that so. I guess she is." Ryuuzaki and everyone quickly returned to work. While they worked, Riku continued to sing lovely songs. _We shouild put her on a stage outside. She's bound to be discovered out there. _Light thought as he pilled dta after data into the main computer.

Okl, I'm just lazy right now. I had more writen, but my stupid butt lost it. Gomen. I'll add some more to this when i'm not on a fever and school prodjects.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was as usual for the task force. Look over data, file data, see what's important, see what's junk, and so on. Riku made food and a great supply of sweets for everyone. Watari insisted that she let him do the cooking, but Riku always said that she has nothing more to do. Ryuuzaki is still handcuffed to Light and doesn't do much with Riku. She searches for extra data they can use as normal, when she gets tired of that, she draws or sings randomly. Ryuuzaki keeps constant watch over her, just like an elder brother would.

"Ryu-chan, I have to go to school!" Riku complained as Watari blocked her access to the door. Ryuuzaki, with Light unwillingly in toe, stepped up to his sister.

"I can't let you go Riku. It's too dangerous with Kira on the loose." Ryuuzaki said as he grabbed Riku's arm and pulled her towards the hall.

"No! I've missed too many days as it is!! I'm lucky I can keep my grades up!" She argued as she fought back. Ryuuzaki looked down at her with a serious express on his face.

"Listen to me Riku; once I know it's safe for you, I'll let you go back. I can teach you much more than that school could anyways." Ryuuzaki reasoned. Riku sighed in defeat and threw her bag back into her closet. She took out her everyday items, and placed them on her desk.

Looking at Ryuuzaki, Riku said, "You owe me. I want an education, thank you." With that, she shut the door and walked to her radio mumbling that her brother is too overprotective and such. Ryuuzaki on the other hand was feeling rather victorious. He, and Light, walked back to the main room to meet with everyone else.

"Problem solved." Ryuuzaki said taking his seat, Light sat next to him, and Watari sighed. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, then returned to work. Light occasionally snuck a look at Ryuuzaki's screen of Riku's room, just to see what she was doing. Strangely, Riku was on her bed, with a novel, music on, reading, quietly mumbling.

"Looks like she's mad at you Ryuuzaki." Light commented. Ryuuzaki looked at Light, then at his screen. He sighed, steered his coffee, and then changed his screen.

"Most likely Light. I haven't let her go to school since Kira started killing so many." Ryuuzaki said taking a sip of his sweetened drink. Light looked at him, shrugged, and returned to his work.

Riku sat idly in her room, flipping through books and mangas that lined her shelves. With a sigh, she grabbed a 'how to draw' book, and sat at her desk with a pencil and sketch book. "Ryuuzaki, you suck at times!!!!" She yelled, purposely looking into the camera.

Everyone heard her, and Ryuuzaki switched on microphone in the room, "Gomen Imouto-chan, it's for your own good." With that he turned it off, and went back to work.

"…She's pretty mad isn't she Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. Ryuuzaki only nodded.

"She's been worse." He said. Light let that thought simmer as many images of a pissed of Riku came to mind.

"I'd rather not see her mad…" Light said.

"Smart choice Light, smart choice…." Ryuuzaki says trailing off as he looks over new information on Kira.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been… Well Riku lost track of how long her brother and Light have been chained together. She got over being mad at Ryuzaki for not letting her go to school and settled for home schooling. The task force came over regularly and was becoming accustomed to having Riku in the room doing one thing or another. She and Matsuda were on good terms. The other members….not so much. They scared Riku, though she'd never say so.

Riku was often bored, and sat in the main room watching everyone when Watari refused to let her help cook. Usually she would pull a chair up next to Ryuzaki and look over the Kira files with him. Pointing out things, and writing notes on a notebook she carried.

Light watched her. Not wanting her to get too involved in the case. _Wouldn't want anything to happen to Riku now do we?_ Light though. Ryuk laughed from his spot on a ceiling beam.

Riku's head popped up. And she looked around. Ryuk laughed more. How he loved playing around with the brat. He only did it when Light was present though. After all, she gave him apples every time she actually saw him.

_Don't torture the poor kid. You scared her enough as it is._ Light told the shinigami mentally. Ryuk shook his head and ignored Light altogether. Riku looked at Light, her brows knighted together in deep though.

_Is he talking to someone….?_ She shook her head and returned to whatever she and Ryuzaki were looking at. _No, impossible….. His mouth isn't moving….. I'm imagining things…_ She concluded, and with that jumped up.

"I'm going to go make a banana split. Want one Ryu-chan?" She asked as she got up. Watari was out shopping, and thus, can't stop her.

"Yes, thank you Riku." Ryuzaki said as he nodded to the girl as she left the room for the kitchen. Ryuk followed the girl.

"Did you want an apple? Is that why you followed me?" Riku asked the winged demon behind her as she pulled out ice cream.

"Well, you are the only one that ever gives me any." The shinigami said. Riku shook her head and picked up an apple as she grabbed two bananas.

"Here!" She said as she threw the apple to Ryuk. He caught it and started to eat it happily. Then left. Riku sighed and finished the banana splits. Covered in whip cream, strawberries, hot fudge, nuts, and everything else she could find that was sweet for Ryuzaki. When she finished, she put the messy food on a tray, grabbed two spoons, and left for the main room.

"Ryu-chan!! Your banana split." She smiled as she handed the messy dessert to Ryuzaki. He smiled and thanked her, as he returned to reading over the Kira case.

"Did you want something Light-kun?" Riku ask with a spoon in her mouth as she walked over to Light and looked at what he was reading.

Light shook his head, "Na, I'm fine Riku. Thank you." He said politely, Riku looked at him and shrugged it off walking back to her spot next to Ryuzaki.

Riku read over the files, _these are old ones….. Around the time the case began….._ She noted, "Ryu-chan, if you look the killings in these files and newer ones change." She said as she pulled out her laptop and pulled up files from the beginning of the case, middle, and where they are now. "See, the pattern is different for all three. But around these times, they returned to normal. But changed again after that one suspect died." She said as she ran more files, and comparisons.

Light looked at Riku and Ryuzaki who was taking notes on the changes. _She's caught on….._ He thought. Ryuk laughed at Light, _**so you've noticed.**_ He said with another maniac like laugh. _**She's a smart child. She caught this a while back. Didn't think much of it until now.**_ He added as he finished his apple happily. Light frowned, _what should I do? Bad enough L's on the case, now his sister, Riku, is catching on that there is more than one…._ Ryuk laughed at Light's predicament.

Riku turned her attention to Light, who was silent. "Light-kun, what do you think? Either there is more than one Kira, or the same Kira is doing this to confuse us." She asked unsure.

Light blinked a few times blankly, _so she hasn't figured it all out…._ He smiled at her and put his hand on her head as he looked at her laptop screen, "I think it could be a mix of both. The original Kira is taking advantage of there being more than one Kira to mix his killings up to confuse us more." He said. Ryuk laughed madly, _**you're playing her right into your hands, like a puppet on strings!!!**__ Strings of a God of the new world…._ Light added to the Shinigami's comparison.

"I see….. That makes since…. I'll keep looking." Riku said with a smile, gathering up her things, she ran down the hall.

"Where is she going?" Matsuda asked.

Ryuzaki finished his ice cream, "Mine and Yagami-kun's room. I have a main computer link in there." He said plainly.

Riku just reached the room. She plugged her laptop in and downloaded recent death files. With those she categorized which different Kira could have done the killings. She smiled at a new find and ran back out the room.

"Light-kun's right! Look!" she plugged her laptop into the main computer and her screen showed up. "These are the original killings, but if you look at the new ones." She pulled up a screen with three different cubes. "There have been fewer killings using the original trace than the ones recently found. The original Kira is changing the way he kills to hide." She said looking at Light.

Light smiled, _interesting theory…_ He stood up. "It could be. He's changing the way he kills and forgetting his old pattern, thus making us think there's another Kira, when there are still only two." He said to confirm her.

Riku jumped up and down shouting 'yeah' as happy as could be. Light sat back down and was happy to have her off his case. She'd be chasing a Kira that never really was there. Or will be there. With her not knowing or on his case anymore, he could work to defeat L once and for all.

_**Kekekek. This is getting very interesting….**_ Ryuk noted and sat back. Watching the wrath of the Death Note tear through the human world. _**Guess it wasn't a waste of time to lose my Death note.**_

Hey, Animeloverani here. Sorry it's been so long. Had a case of writers block, and no internet. Be up in no time. Thanks for all the support. But I've been so long without the internet I'm completely brain dead……


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long after Light had confirmed Riku's finding of only two Kiras, that the young silver haired girl found herself watching with baited breath and Light and Ryuuzaki we freed of the cuffs holding them together.

"Ryu-chan!" She laughed as she hugged her now free of the boring-know-it-all, also known as Light Yagami. Said brown haired boy was shaking his head with a very real looking smile on his features that didn't reach his eyes.

"What about me Riku?" He asked the young girl who turned from her brother to light.

"I'm glad you guys aren't chained together anymore. It was so annoying!" She whined with big blue eyes just shining with happiness. Light chuckled and shook his head again as he ruffled the girls already crazy hair.

Ryuuzaki gave a small smile as he walked back to his chair and sat in it hunched over, and feet drawn up, and thumb nail in his mouth. "Now that I can say that Light-kun is defiantly not Kira, we can move onto more urgent matters of the case." He said once he had everyone attention.

Riku looked at the older dark haired boy. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting to hear that she could finally go out.

"Light-kun, I would like you to accompany Riku on an outing. She knows what to do, so you don't have to do much asides watch over her." Ryuuzaki said. Riku cheered, but Light felt like he had just been given a babysitting job.

"Excuse me, but Ryuuzaki why do I have to babysit your sister? She's old enough to go out on her own." The falsely innocent boy said. Ryuk was up in a corner laughing up a storm that only he and Riku could hear. Causing said girl to turn around in a circle multiple times looking for the source.

"That may be true, but as long as Kira is loose, Riku will be in danger alone if she goes out. Her main priority is to get as much information on Kira as she can. Although her methods aren't…legal… They are effective and needed if we wish to get anywhere in this case." Ryuuzaki fought back as he picked up his glass of super-sweetened tea. "Hmm…. Cold…" He mumbled as he set the cup back down.

Riku was bouncing with excitement now. "Come on Light-kun, I won't be a bother, and I work really fast. We'll be in and out of a few places and be back really fast! Please?" She asked as she stood in front of the Kira in disguise with pleading eyes.

Ryuk watched, waiting for the human's response. "Fine…." was grumbled in defeat. A very happy Riku was bouncing about the room grabbing her things. "Okay, give me a minute to grab my laptop and phone and we can leave for the first stop." She said as she ran off.

"Ryuuzaki, are you sure about this? What if Kira sees her?"

Ryuuzaki thought on it. "We'll have to take it. All the information we have now is getting old and only Riku knows how to get the information we need without being caught or suspected. I trust her…."

Light nodded and when Riku came back with a black laptop case, stuffed with her laptop, folders, notebook, and other utensils, he left with her without another word of defiance.

It was surprising to say the least in Light's case. Riku's first stop on her secret highway route was a small café. She was more than happy to tell him that this place offers its customers free wireless internet and that it's a great information gathering place. It was tucked in the corner of a street hidden by a large game shop to the right and a fascinating, and shockingly large, pet store to the left. As dainty as the place was, it had a cozy feeling to it, that caused not only Riku to relax as she set up her computer, but even Light to.

"The place has an information network set into the internet server. It's easy to access as it's open to anyone and the information is only checked every other month unless something big gets out." Riku said as Light looked over her shoulder and at the sleek, smooth, deep purple screen of her laptop. A small box popped up that asked if she would like to join and view the Café chat room.

"Nifty, but isn't it dangerous with Kira about?" Light asked, storing the places location in his mind for future reference.

"The thing with this café is that it's so tucked away and hidden, that unless you're looking for the place or someone told you about it, you wouldn't even know it existed. My guess is that neither of the Kiras have figured out that this place is here or that it has this open information chat room." She said absently as she looked though the chat history for any mention of Kira or the killings as she opened her own chat.

Light took the time to look at the young girl before him. Today she wore, what should have been simple outing attire, an elegant white dress. The frilly lace of it was so simple yet, it caused you to wonder why it was so attention grabbing at the same time. Only the hemming of the dress had any lace, and then it was still little, but enough to be effective. The intricate stitching was what actually caught people attention was grabbing on the whole thing. The elegant roses and twirling vines were very well done, down to the last petal on the puffy sleeves. The dress reached down to Riku's knees and puffed out just a bit to give off the innocent child look to her. He had to laugh inwardly at how well she played the role of the innocent little girl, dressed in white, with her silver hair pulled in two pig tails tied with off white ribbons.

"Nothing interesting here….."

Light snapped out of his musing to the sound of Riku's voice.

"Just a few killings that haven't reached police files yet…" she mumbled saving everything she had found and packed up. "I'm sorry for having kept you here Light. The next place is a little more active, but I warn you, even I get headache at this place."

"Light inwardly sweat-dropped as he wondered what hell this girl was taking him too.

When they reached the place, he was surprised to see that it was an amusement park, a very dark, foreboding, intimidating park at that, but still and amusement park. Riku shivered slightly in fear as she stepped out of the safety of the car.

"Well, there's an information network near that ride over there…." She mumbled pointing towards a large ride. Upon closer look it was a rollercoaster ride that led into the body of a large, angry looking black dragon with blood red eyes piercing everything and seeing nothing. "Inside of the eyes is a wireless network set up to catch things that others won't see…"

Light nodded as he followed the girl into the black themed park. _At least she isn't going to be hard to find._ Light mused to himself as he looked at the girl in all white next to him compared to everyone else in the park who was in dark, emo, or gothic clothing. That was when he noticed everyone was giving Riku death looks. He wondered what it was about and looked at Riku to find her practically shaking in fear and looking nowhere but down.

They finally reach the dragon ride rightfully named Into the Dark Dragon's Pits when Light finally asked Riku what was up.

"They know I'm different… Every time I'm here, I don't go on any of the rides or play any of the games. I'm always in white or other bright colors so they've tried to scare me off a few times. But this is the only sure place I know that will have the information I need…" she mumbled as she logged in and started to work her magic with hacking the security system without a hitch.

"Is that why Ryuuzaki wanted me to come with you?" Riku nodded to this as she did a final sweep on the open system and a virus scan. With everything safely filed away, she packed up her laptop and jotted down a few notes in a small note pad.

Taking that as the sigh to leave, Light stood up straight and waited for Riku. That was when a group of older kids came over. Light stood back, blending into the crowd and watched as the kids questioned Riku on why she was there and were was her bodyguard.

"I...I'm sorry that I don't fit in... But…But I needed to look for something here…." She mumbled. The oldest of the group, and man clad in a ripped black and white striped shirt, deep purple skinny jeans, and high lace up combat boots with obviously died black hair with white streaks and 12 piercings, laughed at her.

"Kid, we see you here all the time. And every time we see you walking through you look like you're about to be pounced on! If you're so terrified of the place, stay away from here." He said but the carefully well hidden threat of 'Or I'll help show you out' was easily picked up by both Light and Riku.

"Riku, I think it's time we left." Light said taking Riku's hand and leading her away, giving the boy and glare worthy of any death god. It even had Ryuk laughing up a storm about never messing with a 'God of the New World'.

Back in the car, they were heading back to the headquarters. "Thanks Light…" Riku said and she smiled and leaned against the older boy's side. Closing her eyes she let her body exhale all of the pent up stress of hunting down Kira related information. "I'll sort though the stuff later with you and Ryu-chan…."

Light smiled and nodded. Riku sighed as her breathing even out and she fell asleep. Watari, who was driving them, chuckled softly. "I don't think I've ever seen that girl fall asleep with anyone beside her other than Ryuuzaki. Congratulations Yagami-kun, you've officially gained Riku's trust. If she can sleep with you near her, then that means she trust you. Take care of her trust in you Yagami-kun."

Light nodded as he smirked, and evil glint in his eyes, showing anyone who noticed, that he truly was Kira in disguise. "Of course."

Above then Ryuk laugh again at how well Light was playing all of these other humans. None of them even suspected Light anymore. Oh, how they will soon regret that one day.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm back. Wow... That just totally came out of the top of my head and I am defiantly not impressed. I'm just having a really hard time writing stories like I use to. I'll keep working on it though. If anyone has any ideas or advise, I'm all ears... or eyes I suppose because I read your reviews... **

**Yeah, well... Give me review. They feed the empty stomach that is my motivation and muse. All reviewers shall get freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and chewy brownies!**

**Please and thank you to all who are reading thing. Till next time.**

**-Animeloverani  
**


End file.
